1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to electronic printers and in particular to electronic printers utilized with data processing devices. Still more particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a printer device utility for selectable management of print jobs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's personal and business computing environment, it is not uncommon for a single computer to support printing to multiple different printers that are installed on the particular computer device (or associated server of the device). With these systems, each of the printer devices are connected to the computer as an individual device to which a print job can be sent, independent of the other printers that can be installed on the particular computer. The user selects the specific printer to which a particular print job is being scheduled before the print job is issued, and the specific printer prints the print job when/if connected to the computer or print server network. Once the print job is sent to the printer, the print job can either be allowed to complete on the specific printer or can be cancelled prior to completion.